


The Nightclub Calamity (OC X OC)

by DerpyFlutters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Black Character(s), Blood and Injury, Breasts, Cigars, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Devils, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italian Character(s), Nudity, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFlutters/pseuds/DerpyFlutters
Summary: As the tags said, the following work will continue rape, blood, and rough sex. If you are not a fan of that then don't bother reading this!These are my OCs of this story. I was thinking to add more to this but it is just a short story. However, they may actually be a good fit to my original ideas on one series I am trying to develope on paper for added plot.Anyways, enjoy!PLOT: Melissa is a popular exotic dancer with the help of her demon within. Their night gets a warm yet dark welcome by a sinister devil inside a human who wants to show his greedy and lustful side to her. What is his intentions for her? What will she do to get out of this situation?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	The Nightclub Calamity (OC X OC)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it has been some time. If you read my profile... Then you know. I have never used this site in some time and I will try to use it. Thing is, Wattpad is my jam and I have finally reached 98 followers. I have a lot of fanifics on their that I have worked hard on. If you want to follow me there, I am derpyflutters. Anyways, thanks for being patient.

The lights flickered on and off from the building's signs. It was the dead of night although some places were opened just baron. However, one place was never empty every night. The Enchantress Glam Cove was a nightclub that filled every man's fantasy of seeing a sexy, exotic woman dance on stage for them. They pay good money for them to be pleased by their skill set of moves. 

In the backstage room, a black girl by the name, Melissa, was preparing herself for her performance on stage. She was putting her lip gloss on before adding the finishing touches with foundation to her cheeks as she gazed into the mirror.

"You humans have to look good, don't you?" Her reflection asked, morphing to a blood red skinned demon with yellow glowing eyes.  
"I still can't believe all the jobs, you pick this? Girl, ya need to look for a better one. I hate to look like a walking sex object to these lower lifeforms." 

"I know, I know," Melissa sighed. "Lilim? I tried so hard to find a job. This will have to do. It will buy me time for something better. Plus, this place is a good hustle for cash. Look at all the men out there waiting to be entertained. Ever since you came into my life, we've been doing so well. I very much appreciate your help and at least support me." 

Lilim rolled her eyes. "Yeah, support a host who is just being stared at for looks, not the whole being. I don't befriend humans at all but I see ya as a friend… Anyways, you're about to go on. Just don't break a leg, okay?"

"Got it," Melissa waved her reflection away before getting up to start her dance.  
Leaving the backstage, she enters the stage stairs. Lights began to rotate all around along with the disco ball hanging from the ceiling.  
Techno music brought groove to the beautiful maiden. Melissa walked up, having the guys sitting around the table holler for her. 

Melissa grabbed on the dance pole, putting her back against it. Sliding herself up and down, she spread her legs out as she moved her feet left and right. She spun around whilst standing up before climbing the pole. She wormed her body as the pole was between her cleavage. She leaned her back down, looking upside down at the crowd before spinning down to stand up again.  
Men cheered at her perfect agility, acrobatic moves, and grace on the pole. They began to throw money to her while she walked over towards them. 

"You boys want some of this~" Melissa flirtatiously asked, stretching her leg at them before bending over and slapping her ass.

"You sure bet, darling!" The man says. "What's the best stuff ya got?" 

Melissa giggled, sitting on her knees before loosening her bra slowly and seductively. "I think these should do but I require a bit more, baby~" 

The man places the money inside Melissa's cleavage as her bra holds them in like a wallet.  
Melissa freed her tits from the confinement of the bra as they bounced free. She placed her fishnet gloves onto the man's shoulders as she got really close to him. Her face was near his neck before she made her nose rub against his flesh. She gave the man's chin a kiss under before getting back up. She walks up to the pole, sliding her hands up and down before air thrusting it.

Coming out of a limousine, two men in suits came out with sunglasses on. They opened the limousine door, letting out a man. He had amber, orange eyes with sharp pupils. His ears were pointy like an elf and wearing a red dress shirt with overalls on him. His grin was devious, letting out a chuckle before heading inside.

Melissa was pleasing everyone's view inside, having the time of her life on stage.  
That moment was destroyed, all thoughts blanked and frozen by her demon within her mind.

"Melissa? I feel something dark coming," Lilim warns her.

"Huh? Don't tell me, another demon that is about to kill us and everyone around here?" Melissa replied in her mind.

"Yeah, keep your guard up. I hate for you to die and me having to go find another damned soul to take control of." 

The man came in, walking up to the bartender. "I would like to order two Bloody Marys," he asked. 

The bartender, without hesitation, gets the requested drinks right away. "That will be $30.95, please," the bartender asked, as he quickly poured the drinks and placed a lemon onto the glass along with putting two celery sticks inside the drink.

"$30.95? That's fucking expensive. Do I look like a tree filling your register?" He angrily asked.

"No-no, Sir. It is the set price." 

"Fine, fine, I'll pay for it anyways. Not like I'm poor." He pulls out his wallet, placing the cash and change on the table. "I'm here for the show also so have $50, keep the change." 

"Thank you very much." The bartender takes his payment as he opens the register. The man takes his drinks, sipping them both at the same time.

"Shit… Something seems off on that man. I mean, it is dark but much, MUCH sinister," Lilim points out. 

"I kinda feel it with ya but I don't see it," Mellisa says, spinning on her pole. 

The man sat down between the crowd, looking up at Melissa. The moment Melissa and the man's eyes locked a split second at each other, they sensed the demons within, eyes glowing with familiarity towards one another. 

"Oh shit… It can't be…" Lilim begins to say. "His eyes are orange- That means he is… A Devil, a Sinful Devil to put it correctly."

"What in the hell is that? Sinful Devil?" Melissa asked, feeling confused by this type of dark demon before them.

"They are far more powerful than a demon like me. They are no joke to mess with. We definitely need to go. His eyes locked daggers onto us. He senses that I am controlling you. We can't be here. These devils get very dominant and when they see lesser demons such as myself, they'll be on a hunt. Trust me, lesser demons that we faced want to render the Earth, too so they can do as they please. It's called chaotic territory to take over, hunny." 

Melissa began to sweat profusely. Her movements slowed down. 

"Dollface, why are ya being a slug? Get your body grooving to the beat!" The man said. "I paid good money to watch ya dance. I better get my satisfaction right now." 

"Of course, S-Sir," Melissa choked on that last part. She walked up to him slowly as she sashayed her hips left and right.  
"I am here to give ya a tease and show after all." She bends down, waving her body like a snake before twerking up. 

He watched her closely, thirsty for every move she made than the drinks he was consuming. 

"What's your name, toots?" He asked.

"Melissa, sugar. What's your name?" 

"My name is Demone. I gotta put it to ya, you've got some good moves on stage. It's perfect~" 

"I'm flattered, baby. Maybe I can show ya even more than just dancing~" 

"Mmmm, how about a lap dance in a private room, doll? I'll make it worth both our while," Demone suggested. 

"Fuck no! No! Don't even accept it! You need to decline! He wants us to be alone! He is planning something," Lilim pleaded within Melissa's mind.

Melissa was nervous to even decline it. She didn't want to disappoint her boss.  
"Sir? You sure you want a lap dance alone? I can give ya one here, tease all these men here~"

"It does sound tempting to do to these fools but I love to have ya alone. Just you and I. I like to have my privacy. Don't tell me you are declining my money… I hate to waste my time…" He said very sternly whilst his amber eyes glowed.

Melissa gulped, standing up. "... Not at all! You want privacy, I'll give you it. Our price in this place depends on the time we give our lap dances." 

"I say give us thirty minutes. That's all I need with ya, doll." 

"That will be $80 dollars." 

"Good, I'll pay right away~" Demone got up, walking over to the bartender to pay for the lap dance.

"You gonna kill us! God, we are so dead! There is no way I will beat this guy. Just gotta accept our fates with what he has in store for us…" Lilim was in full panic mode.

Demone smirked as Melissa backed away. "Right this way, Demone, Sir. This room should be very special for you. It goes well with your aesthetic."  
Melissa guided him to the back of the hallway where the room is. They went through the Mardi Gras beaded doorway as they entered the area.  
"Here it is," she says, hands out showing him around. "This room has everything between an 80s and 90s theme setting. The leather couches are all black and red. It has this dark tone to it." 

"Very, very interesting," he says. "It's certainly my taste!" Demone walked over to the couch, plopping down on it. "Now, darling. How about stripping for me, will yous'?"

Melissa was having second thoughts but there was no going back. She didn't want to upset this deity. She walked over to him, loosening her panties and bra. She spun them both around her fingers before throwing them away in the air. She shakes her ass, waving it side by side in front of his face.  
Demone licked his hungry lips, eyeing her up and down. He took out his cigar, pulling out a lighter as he lit the cigar. Huffing it into his lips, he puffed out smoke, having it fly into Melissa's face.  
Out of nowhere, he groped her ass, firmly grasping it. 

"Such a round and juicy ass you have~ Ya know I love the taste of dark meat especially when it teases my sight and nostrils~" 

Melissa reacted to her instincts and slapped his face. "FUCK OFF, PERVERT! How dare you say that to me! How dare you touch me. I didn't give ya permission!" She stood up.

"NO! What have you done?!" Lilim shouted in her mind.

"I ain't gonna be touched by men like him without my consent!" Melissa says to herself.

"I don't need some slut's consent for me to take what is mine, tramp!" Demone stands up, his demon tongue extends out. "I know you have somebody in there that is hiding, mortal. Perhaps she'll come out of hiding if I just violate ya~" Demone kicked Melissa down hard, making her fall on her back.  
He pounced her, pinning her arms down as he licks her neck. "And what a delicious, succulent mortal I am owning. I am going to enjoy this," he chuckles darkly.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!" Melissa bops her head against his, making him backed up. 

"FUCK! YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!!" He growled demonically.

Melissa crawled away, her jugs bouncing up and down as she ran away.

Demone was not having his prey run away from him. Not by a long shot. His tongue extends out even more, reaching at her as it pierces her back through her side of her stomach.  
Melissa's eyes shrinked, feeling the pain and blood dripping down from her. Demone slowly walked up to her as his tongue retracted in his mouth. She fell on her knees, holding her side of her stomach as she walked on her knees, feeling weak from the wound.

"Don't act like you're gonna die. The fun isn't over until I say it is!" Demone unbuckled his overalls before his belt. His hardened shaft was exposed. He dragged her cheeks with his claws with her lips almost touching the tip of his cock.  
"Come out and suck it, little demon~" He coos.

Melissa's head hangs down before looking up with yellow eyes. "You motherfucker! I will not-" He shuts her up by forcing her mouth onto his cock, making her deepthroat him. He hissed before exhaling in relief. "That's it, my fine concubine… Work those lips. I want to feel your moans vibrate, stimulate my dick! I'll give you your reward~" 

Lilim was now in control of Melissa. As much as Melissa screwed up by doing what she did to defend her dignity, Lilim didn't want to disobey her Sinful Lord of Greed. She sucked him off, looking up at him as she stroked his cock up and down whilst sucking it faster and faster.  
Demone bit his lips. He let out a moan, the feeling of this demon's lips was a familiar touch. He knew who it was but he was stuck in lust to even care. His tongue was out, panting. 

"I'm going to c-cum. Ah… Ah…" He forced her head to thrust more and more before his seeds rushed inside her mouth. She gurgles it, choking on it as it slides down her throat. She coughed, pulling her head away from his pulsing, throbbing erection. The seaman strands connecting to her lips and penis dripped down from her chin, on her body, and to the floor. 

"Lilim… So you are controlling this girl?" 

"I am…" She wiped her mouth from the cum on her face.

"We are not done just yet. I want you and need you! You got my heart pulsing!" He pushes her down, grabbing her wrists as he holds them above her head. He places his dripping boner against the lips of her pussy before shoving himself inside her, groaning from how tight her walls were between his cock. He began to thrust, moaning as he bites down hard on his cigar, puffing smoke out.  
"Who's your Master?" He asked, going down to kiss her lips.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! You are! Mammon! I knew it! Oh~" Lilim calls Demone by the Sinful Devil of Greed's true name. 

Mammon's dick began to bump into the cervix, trying to break through it. "That's it, babe. How ya like to feel like an eclair filled with my cream?" He grins widely, sharp teeth showing.

"I wouldn't refuse that offer-" 

"Good! Good, because even if ya tried, I will forcefully fill ya anyways!" He jabs his cock harder, breaking through as his cock enters her womb continuing to thrust her fast now.

Melissa inside was not enjoying this. Lilim was having the time of her life, trying to please him every way she can. She really didn't want her and her host to die. It's bad enough she was bleeding. It's going to take time regenerating herself.  
Mammon came inside her, making Lilim scream in orgasm, her libido pouring out as it mixes with his seeds. She pants, sweat from both partner's bodies dripping down off of them. He bucked his hips a few times, his balls smacking her asscheeks before stopping as he sighed in relief from unloading his juice inside her.

"Your services are grand and well worth my pay, ya dirty hoe~" Mammon pulls out of her. He stands up as he let's Lilim go. "Here is your tip," he threw a few extra bucks onto her body along with pennies. Zipping up his pants, buckling his straps and belt, he left her naked body on the ground as he took his leave but not after he said, "We will meet another night. I think I like to have a good word with ya~" He chuckles. 

Lilim placed her hand on the wounded side of her stomach, trying to focus her skin to regenerate back. Melissa within, made her demon friend feel how she felt; Crying from the humiliation and violation her body subdued.


End file.
